


The Deal

by Sivan325



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, De-Aged Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Witch Curses, cursed Scott and Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: When members of the pack are hit by a curse Stiles makes a deal to lift it that will change everything for him and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

They were fighting witches and two of the pack had already been cursed by them. Stiles as the powerful emissary tried to lift it from them.

One of the twins, Aiden, was cursed to be a talking rabbit, and Scott to be a little kid. That meant they now had to watch them very closely. They didn’t want the young werewolf to bite or kill the rabbit or anyone else that might be hanging out in the forest.

“I agree to whatever you want, just lift the curse. You all know I’m more powerful than Deaton. So if it is needed, take my own life and lift the curses from them,” Stiles told the witches in a whisper.

There was a reason why he whispered. He didn’t want the werewolves to overhear him. He knew that Derek and the others would not let him do it.

Stiles knew that it was the only thing that could keep them alive and lift the curses. It could be worse, they could be dead, but he knew what the witches wanted, and he would give it to them.

He just hoped that it would work out the way he planned it to.

The witches agreed. They gave him one hour. When the hour was up they would lift the curses on Scott and Aiden and take Stiles.

Stiles walked over to the pack, saying with a steady voice and a stable heartbeat, “I made a deal with them. In an hour they are going to lift the curses and Scott and Aiden will be alright.”

“I need to rest. I will meet you in the house. You can play with them if you want,” Stiles said to Derek as he walked away calmly.

Stiles watched them from the door frame, knowing it would be the last time. Even if only had less than an hour with them Stiles knew that he would do anything for the pack. Protecting the pack was more important than his life.

Derek faced his pack. He could feel the eerie silence, he could feel the eyes of the emissary over him. There was something very strange happening, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Derek, what is it?” Cora asked, watching her brother as he turned around and watched the emissary, Stiles, watching over them with a smile on his face.

“I have a bad feeling, but I don’t know why,” Derek replied.

“Stiles told us that he closed the deal, so why the bad feeling?” Cora asked, walking closer to her brother.

“I don’t know, but it feels wrong,” Derek told her and looked at the pack as they watched over little Scott playing with the rabbit who tried to jump away from him.

“Let’s enjoy the last hour with them the best we can. I’m sure they won’t remember it when it’s over,” Cora suggested and the others agreed.

“We can use it for blackmail. I mean they won’t even remember it, right?” Isaac asked, smiling.

“Yeah, let’s do a pack selfie with them,” Lydia replied as she pulled out her lipstick and slicked a fresh coat on her lips.

“I should call for Stiles,” Derek told them, as Jackson mumbled, “Let him rest, let us take the photo and show him. I’m sure that he will much prefer to see his best friend at the right age and not as a little one that is trying to bite Aiden the rabbit.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Derek told him as Isaac took several selfies and pictures with Aiden and Scott and then sent them through the pack chat.

However, the fun with the photos did nothing to dispel the foreboding Derek felt. It was still bothering him as he walked over to the house, hoping that Stiles hadn’t hid something from him that would account for the bad feelings.

“I need to talk with him, I still have a nagging feeling something’s wrong and I have no idea what it is,” Derek told the pack.

“Let’s go then. Besides, we need to get some clothes ready for them as well,” Lydia urged them, gesturing her hands toward Scott and Aiden.

“The hour is almost up now,” Cora said and Derek hoped that Stiles didn’t do something foolish.

Stiles was standing in the middle of the room, mountain ash all around him. He knew the pack would ask questions, but he was getting himself ready for the witches. Everything was going as planned.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Derek asked him. He knew there was something wrong.

Seeing Stiles in the middle of the mountain ash hurt. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.

"Just promise me, whatever happens, remember me... Remember that I'm always yours... Always..." Stiles told him softly as he chanted words that they didn’t understand, and then he looked at them with a smile.

They could see him as sparkles before he vanished through thin air. Derek knelt on the floor, his mouth open from shock and seeing the emissary, the one that he wanted, now gone through thin air, all hopes and love vanished.

"STILES, STILES!!!" Derek shouted as he finally found his voice and called for him, but there was no one there.

He looked around only to see the confused looks that appeared on Scott and Aiden’s faces.

“What happened?” they asked, but Derek had no power in him to reply so Cora took them aside and told them.

“But… but why did he do that?” Scott asked.

“He told me that he has, I mean, had a plan,” Deaton told them as he sat on the other side of the room.

“How did you get in here? When, I mean?” Derek asked him.

“Stiles called me after he closed the deal. He told me about his plans. I told him that he needed to speak with you, but he knew that you would try to stop him, so, I’m here to replace him,” Deaton told the pack.

Derek believed that his mate was dead, but a few days later there was a silver fox running in the woods.

"Derek, what is it?"

"Stiles is back."


End file.
